1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting devices and lighting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting device which creates, in a house, light environment mainly for a resident to wake up pleasantly has been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H04-264289 discloses an alarm device which starts to gradually increase an amount of light at a time which is a certain time period earlier than a designated wake-up time.
The alarm device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H04-264289, however, cannot wake up a person still sleeping after the designated wake-up time (i.e., a person who has gone back to sleep). To address this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-157774 discloses an alarm lighting device which intermittently gives light and sound stimuli at or after a designated wake-up time in order to awaken a person still sleeping after the designated wake-up time.